Family Tree
Official Family members There are several Goketsuji family members oficially stated in the canon of the series altough most of them haven't appeared in any of the games. *'GOKETSUJI SHINJURO'(豪血寺 新十朗):Yagyu Jubei's illegitimate child. Like his father, he was a great swordsman. Initiator of the Goketsuji lineage. *'OKIKU '(お菊): Daughter of a cousin of Sasaki Kojiro. *'GOKETSUJI CHOSHICHIRO' (豪血寺 超七郎) : He married 4 times but divorced of all of his wives. He had children with each of his ex-wives and for that reason he and his children lived as a low class family. He trained his children and grandchildren to be hired as Kurokos. *'SUTEHACHI'(捨八): Apparently dead at birth. Once in the tomb, Sashichi; the tombkeeper, saw him breathing. He decided on not telling the family about this and adopted him as his son, naming him Sahachi. *'GOKETSUJI SHINTARO' (豪血寺 新太郎): Immigrated to America by boat. *'GOKETSUJI SHINOSUKE'(豪血寺 新之介) : He arrived during the Wild West and joined the cavalry. During the moving of the frontier, he had a cultural exchange with the Amiyai tribe. He liked their way of living and stayed with them. Later, he got married to an Amiyai girl. *'THOMAS CREIGHTON': He traveled to Italy where he met a girl named Diana, who came from a family led by women, he married to her and had to take the family's name of his bride. *'GOKETSUJI KAJURO' (豪血寺 顔十郎) : Joined an Iga ninja clan to learn Ninjutsu. He adopted the surname of that clan once he was approved. The surname is Hattori. *'HATTORI SAKURAKO'( 破鳥 さくら子): She was saved from a wild dog that was chasing her in the mountains by Kokuin Kanji when she was seven years old. Kanji became her friend and training partner of her grandfather Hattori Daizo. *'KOKUIN SUZUNOSUKE'( 弧空院 鈴之介): He started to work in a palanquin shop to visit one place after another and was swindling foreigners. Later, he established a photo studio. He died during a trip. *'KOKUIN SUZUNO SUSUMU'(弧空院 鈴之進) : After the death of his father, he traveled to many places. He got married during his journey. *'GOKETSUJI SADAKICHI' (豪血寺 定吉): He had the No. 1 Ornamental Hairpin Shop in Yoshiwara. His work was carried to an International exposition in Paris. His work was liked by the courtesan of an Arabian King and was hired as designer. Once in Arabia, he was introduced to Sahad Asran Nadia, known as the Queen of the Dance. Later, he got married to her. *'DARREL:' Adopted. He was the son of Tatta’s sister-in-law. *'SAEMON GOKETSUJI'(豪血寺 捨佐衛門): He ran away from home due to a conflict with his family. He went in a fishing boat from Yokohama to Osaka then to Shikoku, Nagasaki and Kyushu. Finally opened a print shop in Dejima (was the beginning of the souvenir shops) got married in Nagasaki and adopted the surname "Suzuki". *'SUZUKI KYUSAKU' (鈴木 求作): By request of his father, he was left in charge of the family shop. He went to Russia to purchase new products for the shop. There, he met a Japanese man named Kino Yabungo, who had a shop in Russia. After the Russian Revolution, Yabungo became bankrupt and Kyusaku helped him to return to Japan. In gratitude for his help, Yabungo offered him his daughter in matrimony. *'KINO FUTABA'(紀 双葉) : She was a widow before getting married to Kyusaku. Motoki is the son of her former husband. *'HEIJI GOKETSUJI:' He adopted the surname “Goketsuji”. *'JOHNNY WAYNE:' Opened a gym at the age of 35. His wife Elizabeth abandoned him when Keith was 2 years old. *'SAYLA CREIGHTON:' She worked for an Aristocratic Russian Family. Fell in love at first sight with a work partner and got married to him. They founded a bank in United Kingdom. *'LIZA HAMILTON:' Her husband adopted the surname "Hamilton". *'GOKETSUJI SOUCHIRO'(豪血寺 宗一郎) : He was forced by his father to follow the training in the art of Kendo. He succeeded his father in the family's dojo *'GOKETSUJ TSUNEJIRO'(豪血寺 常次朗)I: He never was interested in the art of Kendo. For this reason he always had problems with his father. Tsunejiro decided to leave home to avoid more conflicts with his father. Later, he fell in love with Mitsu Oyama, whose father had a Karate dojo. When Mitsu's father became too old to take care of the dojo, Tsunejiro was appointed the Leader of the Oyama Family. *'GUANG LAN'G(広浪): In order to control his worldly desires and violent temperament, he confined himself in an abandoned temple. Unofficial Family members Aditionally there are characters that have been designed for manga series or spin-offs that are not confirmed to be canon in the story of the games: *'FENG YAN'(鳳岩): Thin-Nen's Son *'HATTORI KAGEHANA'(破鳥 影華): Saizo's younger sister *'OYAMA MEGUMI'(大山 恵): Reiji's half-sister *'KIEFER HAMILTON'(キーファ･ハミルトン):Annie's older brother *'KIRARA APRICOT'(キララ・アプリコット):Kurara's twin sister *'URARA APRICOT'(ウララ・アプリコット):Kurara's older sister Category:Stuff Category:Characters Category:Lists